Vishnu
Vishnu (ヴィシュヌ, Vishunu) is a recurring entity in the series. History Vishnu is one of the primary deities in the Hindu pantheon. He called The Preserver and is know for a kindly demeanor and genuine interest in the welfare of humanity. He is know to have countless avatars (the word avatara is generally put after the avatars' name), but these ten are considered the most important: *Matsya - The fish avatar. Plays a role in the story of Manu (the first man in Hindu myth) by warning him of an impending flood. *Kurma - The tortoise avatar. Supports a sacred mountain on his back during a battle with demonic entities. *Varaha - The boar avatar. Is known to have rescued the earth (sometimes in the form of a woman) out of the ocean after she either falls in or a demon pushes her in. *Narashima / Simha- Half man, half lion avatar. Kills the invulnerable demon Hiranyakasipu. *Vamana - The dwarf priest avatar. Tricks the demon Bali who stole the three worlds. *Parashurama - The warlike human avatar. Born into the Brahmin caste, he carries a great battle axe given to him by Shiva to destroy those who oppress the Brahmin. Kills the thousand-armed king Kartavirya of the Himalayas. *Rama - The kingly avatar carrying a bow and arrow. A popular mortal hero in Hinduism and the central figure in the epic Ramayana. Kills many demons including the Rakshasa, Taraka, Kabandha, and Ravana. *Krishna - The Mahabharata avatar. The central character in the Bhagavad-Gita / Song of the Blessed Lord, in which he is the charioteer for Arjuna. *Buddha - The historical avatar. The only avatar that can be connected to an actual person, though some historians debate that Buddha was made an avatar to bring his worshippers back into the Hindu fold. *Kalki - The avatar yet to be. He is the coming avatar who will ride in on a white horse, sword in hand, to end the evil of the current age (called Kali Yuga), and usher in a new time of prosperity. His coming in prophesied to happen sometime in the next 400+ years. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan (Normal enemy) *Devil Summoner: Majin Clan *Digital Devil Saga 2: Fury race (Optional boss, Deity clan in JP) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Majin Tensei II: Deity clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3: Sun Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Sun Arcana *Persona 4: Temperance Arcana Profile ''Digital Devil Saga 2 Vishnu appears as an optional boss in a room opposite that of Shiva's. To meet with Vishnu, the Embryon must first prove their worth to his avatar Narasimha and obtain his sword. Upon meeting the Seraph, Vishnu states that it has been a while since the dharma (righteousness) has vanished from peoples hearts and been replaced by adharma (wickedness) as it has now. He claims that he must cleanse this impurity by destroying Seraph and the others, and the only way to change his mind is for them to show the strength of their dharma. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:VishnuDS.jpg|Vishnu as he appears in Devil Summoner Image:P3Vishnu.png|Vishnu, Persona 3 Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Deity Race Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Sun Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae